A New Husband
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shoto Todoroki hated his father, Endeavor, for abusing his mother and separating her from him. After reuniting with his mother, the bond that developed between the mother and son was strong but also different from that of a regular mother-son relationship. One day, Endeavor dies, allowing Shoto and his mom to live their lives freely, happily, and also...
1. Chapter 1

His father, Enji Todoroki or also known as the "Flame Hero: Endeavor", was the largest asshole to ever live on the planet.

Enji Todoroki was always overlooked by All Might and considered as just second best, regardless of his magnificent crime solving record. Enji grew an obsession with surpassing All Might, to the extent of imposing a Quirk Marriage upon Shoto's Mother for the purpose of conceiving an offspring with a Quirk powerful enough to be able to surpass All Might.

When Shoto Todorki was just 5 years old, his father stopped him from having any contact with his older siblings and Shoto began to get training from his father because he believed Shoto's Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk would be able to surpass All Might. However, the training was too cruel and Shoto would often cry and vomit. Rei Todoroki, Shoto's mother, attempted to intercede and put an end to Endeavor's crazy training methods, but he was unwilling to hear her out and would even strike her in front of Shoto. Shoto despised his father for always mistreating his mother.

Unlike his father, Rei was good-natured, warm hearted and affectionate towards Shoto and in return Shoto adored her very much. Rei supported Shoto in these dreadful moments, telling him that it was ok for him to become a hero, that he was not a slave to his bloodline, and that he could become whatever he desired to be. Despite the mistreatment she underwent, she would still encourage Shoto to become a hero.

However, Rei quickly became mentally ill from Enji's mistreatment, finding it painful to look at the left side of Shoto's face because it resembled Enji's. One day, she was she talking with her mother on the phone about her trauma and realization that she no longer had the mental soundness to raise her son. Her son was listening in on her speaking. She was surprised by Shoto's abrupt appearance at the door, and after seeing Shoto's left side of the face, she snapped and tossed boiling water over the boy's face, giving him a burn over his left eye. However, Shoto bore no ill will against his mother for this event and felt no hatred towards her.

Instead, a short while after this event, Shoto inquired his father about his mother's whereabouts, to which Enji responded that he sent her to the hospital as a psychiatric patient after burning his face. Shoto blamed Enji. Everything that happened was his fault.

Even after all that happened in the past, Shoto still adored his mother.

Throughout his life Shoto thought that showing his face to her would only cause his mother more suffering, so he never visited her. Nonetheless, Shoto required a sense of resolution from his mother so that he can keep going on his path to becoming a hero without anything pulling him back. He summoned the boldness to meet her, and resolved to discuss everything and free her from the ward's custody.

Shoto met with his mother after the Sports Festival and she reconciled with her son. Thus, a loving relationship formed between them. However, it was not the same as it was in the past. After not experiencing the love of his mother for so long, It was difficult to see her as a mother. The feelings he had for her now were different. It was the feelings a male had for a female he was attracted to. The moment he laid his eyes on her in the hospital after all those years, he immediately became mesmerized with the attractive beautiful woman before him. He had fallen in love with his mother!

She probably still loved him as just a son, but he yearned to say to her that he loved her as a woman and not as a mother. He wanted to hold her in a way that was forbidden for a son to hold a mother. To caress her body, kiss her, love her at night and into the morning. He thought it would never be possible….

….Until one rainy black night, Enji Todoroki was assassinated by a Villain. Neither Shoto, his mother, or his siblings were extremely distressed by his demise. The one positive thing that he had ever done for them was that he had an extremely huge life insurance policy.

The siblings split the money between themselves. After his mother got out of the hospital, Shoto began to live with her in a house he bought for them. Just the two of them.

Shoto and his mother began to take delight in life as they had never known. He convinced his mother to begin purchasing new clothes, very seductive ones.

In one of the stores, she looked at him and said, "You know Shoto, I will never wear any of this stuff outside."

Shoto just thought, "I know, I prefer not to share you with anyone else."

Before long, Shoto's eyes was glued to his mother nearly 24 hours a day. He could not lay his eyes off her. She looked so hot showing her lengthy silky legs. Shoto's mother also had long straight white hair with bangs parted to the side.

Shoto and his mother began heading to a gymnasium not far from their home. Of course he convinced his mother to purchase every alluring work suit for her that they could find. She turned every head in the gym, all males. He made certain he remained close to her.

A couple of the males would attempt to assist her, she always refused their help by saying, "I already have a man who can assist me just fine." She would then smile at him, and it made Shoto very happy.

In just a couple of weeks she was looking even more beautiful than ever before, her curves had toned up. Her thighs were more firm. SHE WAS AN ABSOLUTE HOTTIE! And he had her in his house 24/7.

One night they were both watching a travel channel about Cruise Ships. She leaped up and said, "Let's do it, a 3 month cruise. You and me, eating, drinking. Playing in the pool, getting a sun tan."

"Why not, we have the money," He took a deep inhale, " Can I select your swimsuit?"

"What?" She gave him a questioning smile. " I guess they will be small, and transparent?" She joked.

"Why not?" Shoto looked up and down her figure, "You could make a dead man to fall head over heels for you."

Rei was surprised, "Do you seriously think I look that attractive?"

"Kaa-san..." This was a huge climb for him, "If you weren't my mother, I would do anything to convince you to become my bride."

She looked like a small girl who just received a huge bag of sweets. Rei simply stood there with a huge hot smile on her face.

She nestled beside him on the couch and they completed watching the show. Just before she shifted to get up, Todoroki tugged her towards himself and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

She gave him a playful slap on his hand and giggled. "You better watch that Shoto. I know our relationship is unlike most mother-son relationships. I didn't want to bring it up, but the way you look at me isn't appropriate. I realize that we have an intimate relationship, but I am still your mother…"

"Oh yeah… perhaps we can change that," His hand touched her shoulder, " Don't you need somebody to "warm" you up from the cold at night, kaa-san?"

"Keep your hands to yourself lad." Her face became a slight tint of red and she RACED to her bed.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they went to the Travel Agent. The agent looked at Shoto and asked, "So, what kind of room would you and your wife like?"

He replied, " Something big, maybe a Honeymoon suite would be nice," He looked at his mother, pulling her face to his. He pressed his lips against her lips with no resistance at all, kissing her hot little mouth, as he pulled away he asked, "What do you think babe?"

His poor mother stuttered. She was in shock both from the fact that the agent assumed they were a married couple and also from the kiss. However, more from his kiss. " I… I think it would be nice."

They had everything set up and would leave the next day. They hurried all over town buying things they would need or want on such a long cruise.

Somewhere in all their running around he looked at his mother and said, "Oh no, I almost forgot the most important thing."

"What's that, Shoto?" She asked.

With a big grin he replied, "The swimsuit I get to pick out for you!"

She giggled a little, "Oh no, I would have had to run around naked, on a ship full of people."

They found a shop that made all of Shoto's dreams come true. They stocked nothing but the best swimsuits. Rei felt a little out of place at first but when the saleslady asked, "So, you're what? About 25, a size 5?" Rei's face started beaming with happiness. When Reihad tried a few swimsuits she started to loosen up and pose like a Fashion Model. To Shoto's surprise, his mother had picked some pretty skimpy suits herself.

When they got home, Rei made a surprising request to her son, "Shoto, I don't really know how to say this but….. I'm very hairy… I need to shave my… ummm…. Between my legs."

Her face was very red.

"I never had much reason to do anything until now and since this would be my first time doing anything down there…. I'm a little scared of messing up. I guess what I'm trying to say is that….. I need your help."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
